


my strange addiction

by Genocide_Doll (orphan_account)



Series: Umbrella Academy Oneshots [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy, Umbrella Academy
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Drug Addiction, Other, diego is a concerned bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Genocide_Doll
Summary: Just a short interaction between Diego and Klaus. Not quite the reunion they were expecting.





	my strange addiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic of mine to be posted! It’s extremely short, I know, but I’m planning on posting more oneshots, all which will be longer. Make sure to comment requests below!

"Klaus... Klaus, wake up... Klaus!"

"What do you want, Ben, I was perfectly comfortable," Klaus's cold fingers clenched, brushing against the hard, gravelly surface. The floor, perhaps? Recovering from his rude awakening, Klaus breathed in, cold air scratching at the walls of his throat.

"What? Ben? It's me, Diego, get up!"

As his eyes fluttered open, Klaus adjusted to the harsh light. Diego's concerned expression came within his view. Strong hands gripped at Klaus's shoulders, lifting him from the concrete. Joints clicking, Klaus stumbled forwards, resting his weight against the wall.

"Klaus-"

"Save the lecture, that's what dad was for."

Diego sighed, swallowing back his remark, as Klaus brushed gravel from his grey skirt. Dark circles complimented his bloodshot eyes, embellished upon his gaunt face. Klaus stretched, running a hand through his knotted hair. Dragging his feet towards the exit of the alleyway, Klaus headed back to civilization.

"When was the last time you ate something?"

Diego's strangled concern cut through the tension, stopping Klaus in his tracks. Klaus inhaled sharply, bowing his head.

"Finding something to eat isn't number one on my list of priorities, now if you'll excuse me-"

"Klaus, you need to eat!" Diego protested.

"He's right, Klaus."

Eyebrow raised, Klaus turned around to face Ben, who was perching on a dumpster, a stern look on his face. Klaus crossed his arms, hugging them to his chest. 

"Hey, listen to him, not me!" Exclaimed Ben, guesturing irritably to Diego.

Klaus twisted his body towards Diego, suddenly aware at how distraught Diego looked. 

"Maybe I don't want to eat. Huh? Have you thought of that before? Perhaps, I'm so far gone, that at this point, nothing really matters!"

Klaus's explosion echoed through the alley, the malicious intent behind the words crawling beneath Diego's skin.

"Klaus! I-I've been looking for you all night! I was worried sick, thinking that you- you could be hurt, or you were dead! When I found you, I thought- I thought you were-" Diego choked back the words, fists balled at his side's, "I've already lost one brother, I can't risk losing you too."

"Damn." Ben mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Diego. It's the only way to stop it." Klaus replied, not meeting his brother's eyes. 

"Please, we can help you- I can help you-!"

"It's too late!"

"No, it's not-" Diego reasoned, taking steps closer to Klaus, "We l-love you."

With that, muscular arms embraced Klaus, gripping his shoulders and Diego buried his face in his brother's neck. Klaus stiffened, before melting into the hug, slowly sliding his arms around Diego's waist. 

"I feel like I'm intruding, so I'll leave. See you later, Klaus."

Ben was gone, leaving behind only the warm embrace of brothers, reunited.


End file.
